


After the Experiment

by BookGirlFan



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookGirlFan/pseuds/BookGirlFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sequel of sorts to Ennui Enigma's story Microwave Experiments on fanfiction.net. It should still make sense if you haven't read that, but I suggest you do, it's a good read.</p><p>Reposted from fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Experiment

"Why am I doing this, John?"

"You were the one who put them in there, Sherlock. You can be the one to clean the mess up," John said, not looking up from his book.

"It was an experi-"

"An experiment, yes, I know, but eyes do not belong in the microwave!"

Sherlock pouted, standing at the microwave with his hands encased in yellow rubber gloves, and a bucket of soapy water on the counter beside him. Suddenly his pout turned to an expression of interest, examining the goo that had been a pair of eyeballs. John, becoming suspicious at the lack of complaining, turned to look at him, and immediately noticed the gleam in his eyes. "No, no Sherlock, you are not to blow anything else up in the microwave. You are not going to do that."

Sherlcok ignored him. "I need a brain, liver, pancreas-" He turned away and started to the door, going through it before John had time to do anything but call after him. "Sherlock, you haven't finished cleaning the microwave!"


End file.
